


魔法扫帚

by MiaoNYA



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaoNYA/pseuds/MiaoNYA





	魔法扫帚

卡拉赞  
麦迪文的图书馆  
年轻的卡德加作为麦迪文的学徒留在卡拉赞，当然他没有忘记他的本质任务——探取守护者麦迪文的秘密。  
年轻的法师对于自己的这项任务充满了自信，他相信这是一个很好的机会，除了对于伟大守护者的探究，他还能在这里学习到许多有用的知识。将来也能像麦迪文一样成为一位伟大的法师，守护艾泽拉斯。并且，麦迪文竟然让他管理图书馆，多么绝佳的机会！  
然而事与愿违，管家莫罗斯一大早找到他，并且递给他一把扫帚。  
“这是？”年轻的法师还想询问这是什么意思，可是忙碌的老管家已经走了。  
看着莫罗斯离去的背影，在回首看着一点都不整洁的图书馆。心中的宏伟愿望破碎了，可光凭这样并不会挫败他的意志。  
正好，他可以试试昨天从书中看到的一个小魔法。高等精灵的魔法，让扫帚自己动起来打扫屋子。当然卡德加可不会像某位小学徒一样只知道发动的魔法但并不知道如何停止它。  
咏唱完毕，随着一道蓝光闪过，手里的扫帚缓缓立在地上，就像平时有人使用它一样开始清扫地面。这样卡德加就有足够的空闲时间来阅读读书馆里的书籍。上次听莫罗斯说卡拉赞里出现了不少奇奇怪怪的幻象，总会吓坏前来卡拉赞做客的人们。麦迪文这阵子不知道在研究什么，总是把自己关在屋子里不出来。莫罗斯跟随在麦迪文身边多年，各种各样的摸魔法玩意他都见过，所以区区幻象吓不到他。可是他并没有一点法力，所以这样根本就不能解决卡拉赞里这样怪异的现象。  
作为在肯瑞托中学习的卡德加肯定不会放过这样能够提升自己能力的好机会。借此机会，他熟练的从书架上拿下基本关于幻象的书籍，席地而坐，正好还没吃早饭，卡德加召唤了个魔法餐桌，拿起一块蛋糕吃了起来。  
卡德加仔细的阅读着书上的每一句话，对于认为有价值的话语，他拿起身边的羽毛笔，抄写在自己随身携带的牛皮纸上。偌大的图书馆里除了自己翻书的声音，就剩下那只小扫帚不停扫地的声音。  
卡德加虽然二十不到，可一个姿势维持久了，难免有些不适。放下书本纸笔，抬起头，看着方才扫帚扫地的方向。法师的脸上不由得露出了惊讶的神情，扫帚不见了！  
好在附着在扫帚上的法力还在，他连忙从自己牛皮纸堆中找出一张，然后念出了咒语。  
凭借着这个魔法，他能够察觉到扫帚的行动轨迹。  
扫帚虽小，到却很能干。地面清扫的很干净。卡德加满意的看着“自己”的成果，沿着扫帚残存的魔法能量继续走下去。  
扫帚在图书馆转了一圈，接着转向了宴会厅，还清扫了门廊。在这里，扫帚仅是粗略的扫了一下地面就匆匆离开。接着扫帚又回到了图书馆，仔细的清洁了二层的地面。  
然后...  
魔法的痕迹消失了，消失在一组书柜面前。  
为什么？卡德加百思不得其解。  
能让麦迪文看中并收为学徒，这说明卡德加并不是愚笨且不思上进的人。他抚摸着面前的书柜，查找任何异样。果然，在一本书的后方有一个暗格，卡德加毫不犹豫的按了下去。 伴随着齿轮转动的声音，书柜缓缓向右移动，一条密道展现在他的面前。卡德加深吸了一口气，走了进去。  
里边算是敞亮，一条长长的下坡走道，墙上镶嵌着火把，坡底是一个拐角，里边是一个房间。那里背对着他站着一个头发花白的男人，手里正在把玩自己赋予魔法的扫帚。扫帚因为魔法的关系，在那男人的手里微微扑腾着，就像一条脱水的鱼。  
这肯定不是尊师的访客，因为那个男人的手里拿着与麦迪文一模一样的法杖。  
难道是幻象？  
可是幻象不是没有实体么？方才那本书里写的，幻象只不过是一种过去或者未来的片段，可能是人，也可能是事物。就相当于一个残影，没有实体。正常人无法对幻象做什么，幻象也无法对现实生活有任何影响。除非拥有诅咒的力量。  
卡德加脑中飞速的掠过方才在书中看过的内容，同时也不忘默念一个法术。  
法术出手的瞬间，对方立刻张开了一小块魔法屏障，将法术完整的反弹了回来。  
咩~  
房间里出现了一只慌乱的绵羊。  
对于这只绵羊来说，现在他所经历的时间，每一秒的流逝都想度过一年一样漫长。  
嘭！烟雾散去，地上躺着一位年轻的男子。他迅速爬起，拿出自己的魔杖，准备着对方下一次的进攻。  
没想到那位老人转过身看着他，掂了掂手中的扫帚，解除了附着在扫帚上的魔法，笑了笑。除此以外没有更多的动作。  
这位老人面向看着很眼熟，还有一种莫名的熟悉感。他是谁?  
他看起来应该是迟暮之年，可一双眼睛却炯炯有神，看向自己的眼神中有着莫名的欣慰。就好像看到了多年不见的故人，重回故地一般。在这样的对峙中，那老人的身影就这样渐渐消失了，手中的扫帚也掉落在地上。  
年轻的法师确认了幻象消失之后，带着扫帚离开了迷失，将书柜的暗格拉回，暗门关闭。好像什么也没有发生一样。可是他心中的疑惑仍没有消除，那到底是谁？

 

赞加拉  
山谷的奇异结构，导致这里阴雨不断。  
科达娜·邪歌看着嘴角流露出微笑的大法师，有些疑惑。  
不过这位大法师总是有一些不同寻常的举动，她自然不需要过问，古尔丹不知道还有什么新的阴谋，不知道那个名叫迦罗娜的兽人会不会再次来袭。  
大法师回过神，看着法师塔里正在卖力清洁的魔法扫帚，脸上的笑容漾的更开了。


End file.
